


Zemsta

by Lampira7



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Przyjaciele Petera mają zamiar mu odpłacić za wszystko.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Payback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974355) by [coocoocachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocachu/pseuds/coocoocachu). 



— Mmmm, ten tyłek — powiedziała cicho MJ, przeglądając Daily Bugle na swoim iPadzie. Peter w postaci małej fontanny wypluł sok pomarańczowy, który właśnie pił, wprost na Harry’ego. — Ech, to obrzydliwe, Peter.  
  
Chłopak zaczął kaszleć, a Harry, krzywiąc się, wytarł sok, którym opluł go przyjaciel.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział między atakami kaszlu. Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle. — Co to właśnie było?  
  
— Och nic, po prostu oglądam Bugle i pomyślałam, że te zdjęcia, które robisz Spider-Manowi zawsze pokazują ładnie jego tyłek. — MJ uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Petera.  
  
— Co? — Peterowi opadła szczęka.  
  
— Pete, wiem, że to ty robisz te zdjęcia. Nie musisz być nieśmiały. Wszyscy fantazjujemy o Spider-Manie. Wiem, że jesteś w nim zakochany.  
  
— _Co?_  
  
— Ja tylko mówię, że łał, co za świetne ciało. I ten spandeks, naprawdę nie daje wiele do wyobraźni — powiedziała MJ z uśmieszkiem.  
  
— To nie jest spandeks — odpowiedział Peter, nie będąc pewien, co jeszcze może powiedzieć. — W każdym razie zajęcia z angielskiego. Mówmy o zajęciach z angielskiego.  
  
— Osobiście, jestem zainteresowana tylko jego tyłkiem.  
  
— MJ!  
  


OoO

  
— Cholera — powiedział Harry, oglądając wiadomości. Peter podniósł wzrok znad stołu, przy którym się uczył w salonie Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego pytająco.   
  
— Totalnie chciałbym go puknąć — powiedział, zatrzymując film, gdzie Spider-Man poruszał się przez miasto na pajęczynie.   
  
Harry nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Peterem, kiedy przewinął film i otworzył go ponownie. Peter zakrztusił się śliną i zaczął kaszleć.  
  
— Harry, nie. Po prostu nie, człowieku.  
  
— Wszystko okej, Pete?  
  
— Jasne, tylko... umieram — odpowiedział Peter, starając się zapanować nad oddechem.  
  
— Chyba nie twierdzisz, że nie chcesz go puknąć. Spójrz na te mięśnie.  
  
— Przysięgam, że nie pomogę ci w następnej pracy domowej, jeśli nie przestaniesz mówić o tym. — Harry wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się z powrotem do telewizora z uśmiechem. — Harry, przestań odtwarzać, jak Spider-Man buja się przez miasto.  
  
— Ale jego tyłek jest tak słodki — powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.  
  
Peter jęknął i opadł na stół. Wszechświat go nienawidził.  
  


OoO

  
— Och, mój Boże.  
  
Peter spojrzał z przerażeniem, jak ciocia May przekartkowywała gazetę.  
  
— Dlaczego Boże? Co ja zrobiłem? Przysięgam, że przez osiemdziesiąt procent czasu jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Naprawdę się staram — mruknął, patrząc w niebo.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, Peter? — zapytała ciocia May, unosząc wzrok znad gazety.   
  
Być może nic się nie stanie. Może ciocia May nie dołączyła z wszystkimi innymi do klubu wielbiącego tyłek Spider-Mana. Miał nadzieję, że nie była w nim.  
  
— Tak, jestem po prostu zestresowany.  
  
— To niedobrze — powiedziała, wracając do gazety. — Chciałam powiedzieć, że gdybym była dwadzieścia lat młodsza...  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Spider-Man wydaje się miłym młodym człowiekiem.  
  
— _Ciociu May, nie._  
  
— Czemu Peterze, taka gwałtowna reakcja, nawet nie znasz tego młodzieńca. Jest taki muskularny.  
  
— Stanowi zagrożenie i jest przestępcą, ciociu May! — krzyknął Peter, uważając, żeby nie przerwać z nią kontaktu wzrokowego.  
  
— Zawsze lubiłam złych chłopców — powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
  
— Zwymiotuję.  
  


OoO

  
— Mój Boże Johnny, przysięgam, że najdziwniejsze rzeczy dzieją się wokół mnie w tym tygodniu...  
  
Peter rozejrzał się po pokoju Johnnny’ego, aby uświadomić sobie, że jest pusty. Słyszał jednak, że prysznic jest uruchomiony, co oznaczało, że drugi chłopak jest w łazience. Peter wzruszył ramionami i rozgościł się. Johnny miał stos papierów na łóżku. Peter, zaciekawiony, uniósł je. To nie było typowe dla Johnny’ego, by mieć pracę w swoim pokoju. Peter zmarszczył brwi, gdy zaczął czytać.  
  
— Spider-Man poczuł gorąco, równe Żywej Pochodni, gdy Johnny polizał jego kark... — mruknął cicho, gdy czytał na głos.  
  
Wydał z siebie wysoki pisk, wyrzucając stos papierów w powietrze, gdy realizacja tego, co przeczytał uderzyła w niego. W szoku, przeczołgał się do tyłu na łóżku, by być jak najdalej od tych strasznych rzeczy. Peter słyszał, jak drugi chłopak szykuje się za drzwiami łazienki. Johnny Storm spokojnie otworzył drzwi i stanął na progu jedynie w ręczniku, spoglądając pytająco na Petera.  
  
— Nic ci nie jest, Peter? — Uśmiechnął się, widząc przerażonego Petera siedzącego na łóżku. — Zacząłeś imprezę beze mnie?   
  
— _Co to jest?_ — pisnął, pokazując na kartki leżące na podłodze. Johnny skrzywił się.  
  
— Papiery — powiedział powoli, jakby rozmawiał z małym dzieckiem. Peter spojrzał na niego ze złością, a Johnny wyszczerzył się.  
  
— Co to jest? — powiedział Peter trochę bardziej poważnie.  
  
— Rozmawiałem z MJ i Gwen. Opowiedziały mi o tej stronie internetowej poświęconej fanfikom na temat superbohaterów. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by nie zajrzeć i znalazłem to. Mogłem przeczytać powieści erotyczne z moim udziałem i muszę ci powiedzieć, że niektóre z nich były naprawdę gorące. Jestem cholernie dobrą porno gwiazdą w pisanym świecie.  
  
— Dlaczego w tej scenie bara bara jest Spider-Man?  
  
— Bara Bara? Serio, Peter? Właśnie czytałeś porno. Myślę, że możesz powiedzieć pieprzenie się.  
  
— I dać ci łatwą drogę w grach słownych o seksie? Nie sądzę, Storm. — Johnny roześmiał się.  
  
— Czy czujesz się niekomfortowo z dzieleniem stalowych pośladków Spider-Mana z innymi ludźmi?   
  
Peter wpatrywał się w Johnny’ego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
— Masz na swoim łóżku porno, w którym występujesz i uważasz, że jest to właściwe pytanie?  
  
— Widziałeś, jak porusza się w powietrzu. Musi być bardzo... elastyczny.  
  
— Czy to Sue? Myślę, że słyszałem Sue.  
  
Peter wyszedł z pokoju Johnny’ego przy akompaniamencie jego rechotu. Z pewnością coś było na rzeczy. Być może któryś ze złoczyńców zaatakował miasto czymś, co spowodowało, że wszyscy myśleli o Spider-Manie jako symbolu seksu? Nie mógł wymyśleć, jakie korzyści miałby z tego złoczyńca, ale musiała jakaś istnieć oprócz tego, że powoli doprowadzało to Petera do szaleństwa.  
  


OoO

  
— Gwen! Dzięki Bogu! Istnieje w powietrzu jakiś dziwny rodzaj zarodników czy coś innego, co powoduje, że wszyscy... fiksują na punkcie Spider-Manie — powiedział Peter, siadając naprzeciw Gwen, która czytała podręcznik.  
  
— Hmmmm...  
  
— Gwen, Ziemia do Gwen.  
  
— To brzmi poważnie. Może powinniśmy zapytać o to Connera — odpowiedziała Gwen.  
  
Peter pochylił się i spojrzał na dopisek, który nabazgrała na swojej książce. W narysowanym sercu widniało: „Spider-Man + Gwen”.  
  
— O Boże. Też to masz. — Peter wziął Gwen za ręce i spojrzał jej w oczy. — Gwen, przysięgam, naprawię to.  
  


OoO

  
— Jest to tyłek, dla którego można zabić — powiedziała MJ za Spider-Manem po tym, jak ten skończył walczyć z kolesiem, który ubierał się jak dynia.  
  
— Um... witaj, obywatelu — powiedział niezręcznie Peter. MJ przewróciła oczami. — Bądź bezpieczna i zostań w szkole. – MJ pochyliła się i uśmieszkiem na twarzy ścisnęła tyłek Petera.  
  
— Tak, to jest to same uczucie, jak wtedy, gdy zrobiłam to w ósmej klasie. — Peter krzyknął, wpatrując się w szoku w MJ. Dziewczyna pochyliła się i szepnęła mu do ucha. — Trzeba było mi powiedzieć. — MJ uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła odchodzić.  
  
— Czekaj, wiesz?  
  
— Och, kochanie... wszyscy wiedzą.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
